Divine family
by otakufanatic
Summary: An accidental call and a wish changes the course of Harry Potter's life. An OMG cross with HP and cameo of various characters Negima, Angel heart,Hellsing and Bleach
1. Chapter 1

Divine family

I don't own anything so don't sue me

A 10 year old child lay on the floor broken and bleeding his right eye swollen shut his left a gash on top of his brow blood flowing freely.

His body broken in several places it hurt when he tries to breath.

He shouldn't have been so careless he had ruined his uncle's family meal and he had paid for it by being beaten.

They had left him in the kitchen to celan up while they go out for dinner not caring if he was alive.

He struggles to the living room and takes out a scrap of paper from his pant's pocket, scribbled on it was a number a kind woman from school had given it to him telling him that if he needed any help he should call her.

He tries to punch in the numbers but his had was shaking and the blood was getting into his eye he knew he was in a bad way.

It was getting even harder to breath he falls to the floor as someone answers unconcious.

"Hello goddess helpline. Please wait a moment while a representative attents to you."

-----------------------------------------------------

Yes I know this is short sorry people.

A vote on which goddess you would like to grant Harry's wish.

Urd

Belldandy

Skuld

Peiroth

until the next time.

As to all who are waiting for chapters for my other fics I'm really sorry.

I'll try to get working on them as soon as i can get my new lap top cause my old com blew up on me with all my work until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Divine family

I don't own any thing so don't kill me.

Sorry for making all of you wait I just got my new laptop and been busy with work.

I'll try to get the rest of my other fics up as soon as I can in the next few weeks.

Now on to the story.

'Hello'-thoughts

Hello – a different language.

"Hello"-spoken

000000000000000000000000

Harry opens his eyes and winces in pain.

He tries to look around but everything was a blur without his glasses.

He tries to move but pain shots through his body and he slumps back on to the bed he was in.

Suddenly he hears something slides open he looks in that direction.

He squints and tries to make out who it is.

Oh my. Please don't move you are still not well. the stranger said and moves towards where Harry is.

Are you all right?? the stranger asks voice full of concern.

"Huh??" Harry tries to make out what the stranger is saying.

The stranger was kneeling next to him

He could smell the scent of sunflowers on the person.

Oh I'm sorry. the stranger said as a hand is placed on his forehead.

The stranger mutters some strange words and the hand on Harry's head begins to glow. "There do you under stand me now??" the stranger asks as Harry glasses was handed to him.

"Oh..." Harry eyes widen in surprise.

The most beautiful woman was kneeling next to him.

"Are you an angel??" Harry asks as he slums back to what he was sleeping on.

"Oh my." she smiles as she helps Harry to sit up.

"I'm sorry but I'm not an angel." she said still smiling.

"Are you hungry?" the woman asks.

Harry's stomach decides to answer for him growling loudly causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"It seems that you are come lets go have lunch." the woman said as she helps Harry to stand.

Soon they made their way to the kitchen there at the table.

One a guy the other a beautiful silver haired woman dressed in a very revealing dress was sitting at th table.

"So he's finally awake. " the woman with the sliver hair greets as she downs a glass of what looks like water.

"it's good too see that you are awake." the man said smiling at Harry.

"Why don't you sit down while I get lunch ready." the girl said as she hurries over to the stove.

"So kid how you feeling?" the silver haired woman asks.

"I'm fine just a little sore in some places." Harry said as he fidgets in his seat not use to the attention he was getting.

Soon a wonderful aroma starts to fill the kitchen.

Harry's mouth starts to water and his stomach rumbles loudly at the wonderful aroma.

Soon a plate of curry and rice was placed in front of him.

"I hope you like curry." the lady said as she serves the rest.

"I never had curry before." Harry said as he looks at the dish in front of him.

He take a spoonful and tries it.

To his surprise it was the most wonderful taste he had ever had. Soon he was eating like a starved man.

A young girl enters the kitchen.

"Hey runt ." the silver hair woman greets.

"Stop calling me that!" the girl angrily said as she makes her way to a seat.

"Bell makes a mean curry." the guy said smiling as he starts to eat.

"Do you like it?? not too spicy I hope." the woman called Bell said as she too sits down.

"It's wonderful. I've never eaten curry before." Harry said as he puts away spoonful after spoonful of curry rice into his mouth.

Soon he looked like a hamster with seeds in it's mouth.

"Slow down kid or you'll choke." The silver haired woman said as she sips on her glass.

"Can I have more please miss." Harry asks.

"Oh my. Of course." Bell said as she get another plate of curry rice for Harry.

"Oh yeah we haven't introduce ourselves. I'm Keiichi Morisato. That's Belldandy." Keiichi gestures to Belldandy who walks over and places another full plate of curry rice in front of Harry.

"I'm Urd Belldandy's older half sister." Urd said as plays with her food.

"And I'm Skuld. Belldandy's younger sister" Skuld said as she tucks into her curry rice. Suddenly a large rat scurries on to the table and stops in front of Urd.

He was holding several coins in his arms.

"Hey I told you not on the table." Urd said as she looks at Rat.

Rat's ears droop and looked like he was about to cry.

"Ok ok stop doing that. Bell mind giving him some of the curry??" Urd asks as she takes the coins from Rat.

Harry 's eyes widen in amazement as Bell gives a small bowl of curry to the Rat.

Rat smiles as he takes the bowl of curry.

He places it on his head, waves at Harry then scampers off the table.

"Rat is like family. He keeps out most pests and he makes sure no ones losses any thing important." Urd explains as she finishes off her drink.

"I'm done. I'll be at my room." she said as she gets up and leaves.

"Sis do we have any more ice cream??" Skuld asks as she finishes her curry.

"Yes we do have a few tubs in the fridge." Belldandy said as she clears the dishes from the table.

Keiichi was watch Harry eat.

"So Harry you want some ice cream?? I'm sure Skuld would like to share some with you." Keiichi asks smiling at Harry.

Harry swallows with a bit of difficulty.

"Can I?" Harry asks meekly.

"Sure of course. theres lots." Skuld hurriedly said.

"Then I'll have some please." Harry said as he quickly finishes off his curry and rice.

After he finishes he gets up and takes his plate over to the sink.

"Oh just leave the dish here." Belldandy said with a smile as she starts to wash the dishes.

Skuld finishes hers and quickly walks over to the fridge and opens it revealing several tubs of ice cream of different flavors.

"So Harry do you have a favorite flavor??" Skuld asks as she rummages through the fridge.

"I haven't had ice-cream before." Harry meekly said.

"WHAT??" Skuld shouts in amazement.

"How can any one not had ice cream before!!" Skuld said as she starts to take out tub after tub of ice cream.

"Never mind you'll love it!!" Skuld said as she brings over an arm full of various flavored ice cream and sets it on the table.

"I'm going to make you the bestest of the bestest sundae." Skuld said as she rushes to take out a bowl and various toppings for her sundae.

Harry was looking at Skuld rush around and preparing the sundae for him.

0000000000000000000

Keiichi watched Harry run through four sundaes made by Skuld who was giggling at Harry who had ice cream all over his mouth and face.

Flash back

"HELP!! Bell!! I need help!!" Urd screams as she bursts out from the television screen. Belldandy came rushing in to the room.

"Oh my." Belldandy gasps in shock seeing Urd covered in blood.

"Bell this child is hurt help him." Urd said as she lay the a child on the floor.

Keiichi comes rushing in carrying a large first aid box.

"Whats going on did Mara attacked again??" Keiichi asks as he rushes over.

"I was suppose to grant a wish and I found this child covered in blood and hurt badly."Urd said as she watches Belldandy starts to heal the child, her hand glowing softly as she places her hands on the child's chest.

Skuld came rushing in her hammer at ready with Beppu armed with cannons and rocket launchers.

"What happen??" Skuld asks looking around wondering what was going on.

"Squirt put your toys away and keep quiet!!" Urd said angrily.

"Stop calling me squirt!!" Skuld said angrily and stomps over.

Beppu puts away his weapons and slowly made his way over to stand next to Keiichi looking at his with his head tilted to one side.

"Hey don't look at me like that I didn't do anything." Keiichi said as he sits down.

Flashback end

"Harry you're not suppose to fall asleep!! Wake up Harry." Skuld pokes him as he was laying face down on the table still holding on to the sundae spoon his face still covered in icecream and chocolate sauce and whip cream.

"Keiichi would you mind carrying Harry kun to the room." Belldandy said as she walks over with a wet napkin and cleans Harry's face.

Harry squirms around for a bit then finally settling down.

Keiichi comes over and picks him up.

Skuld tries to retrieve her sundae spoon but Harry had a tight grip on it.

"Never mind Skuld I'll get it for you later." Keiichi said as he carries Harry to the room.

Once there he lays Harry on to the futon and tucks him in.

"Mmmmmm... I can't eat any more Skuld." Harry mutters in his sleep as he turns restlessly around.

Keiichi smiles shaking his head and slowly and quietly makes his way out of the room.

0000000000

Urd was in her room drinking the incident with Harry was still fresh in her mind.

"Who and which parents will do that to a child so young. When I find out who it is I'm going to go divine punishment on their asses." Urd mutters as she grabs a handful snacks and starts munching on it. She picks up her cell phone and dials on it.

"Hello? Hi Slephira it's me Urd. Mind if you can do me a favor??"

"Yes I know I still owe you for that come on drinks are on me the next time we party out. Okay, I know that I'll wait." Urd pours another drink as she waited.

Several minutes later, "Yes I'm still here. What?? You are kidding right. Okay I'll take it thanks alot." Urd Thanks and puts away her cell phone and suddenly a file appears on the table in front of her.

"Why is Fate involved." Urd mutters angrily.

Fate and her aspects were a pain in every ones asses wanting everything to go her way just because she happens to be her father's sister.

Luckily Yasagil the eternal tree had it's own plans and when wishes are granted no power not even her father could change it in any way.

She shakes her head as she reads the file on Harry's life as she read her anger was rising.

Suddenly she hears whimpering and pleas coming from Harry's room.

She quickly gets up and phases through the wall and into Harry's room.

000000000000000000

Urd phases through the wall to find Harry tossing and turning in his sleep moaning in pain. "Please uncle Veron I'll be good please don't hurt me any more please." Harry pleases as he suddenly curls up into a fetal position. Urd floats over and hugs him.

"Shhhhh... there there now no one is going to hurt you any more Harry. I promise you." Urd softly whispers as she tries to comfort the boy.

Harry open his tear filled eyes and looks up at Urd.

"I wish ... I wish I had a mother like you and a family like yours." Harry whisper as he snuggles in to Urd's chest and drifts off to sleep again.

A pillar of light suddenly appear engulfing the two of them.

Three small tattoo like triangles appear on each sid of his cheek and one on his fore head.

"Wish granted." Urd whispers as the pillar of light dies down.

Belldandy appears at the door "Oh my." She sees the tattoos on Harry's face.

Keiichi appears at the door a minute later "What was that light show about??" He asks as he looks into the room.

"Oh..." He catches sight of the tattoos on Harry's face too.

"Things are going to be very interesting from now on." Keiichi said as he wraps his arm around Belldandy's waist.

"I hope it for the best." Belldandy said as the two leaves the room and leaving Urd and Harry to sleep.

00000000000000000000

Meanwhile somewhere in Scotland.

"Dumbledore what do you mean he's missing!!" McGonadal said in surprise.

'He's missing from the Dursly's home. They said that he went missing when they got home." Dumbledore said as he leans back heavily on his chair.

"Then we must call the order together and find him." McGonadal said as she gets up from her seat. "For all we know he could be in a dark alley some where!!" She rants and about to teleport away.

"It would be no use." Dumbledore said sighing.

"The tracking charms on him seem not to be working. It's like he disappeared from the face of the earth." Dumbledore said as he motions at the trinkets hanging around the table.

"Then how do we know that he is alive then??" McGonadal said as she too slumps back on to her chair.

"I am certain that he is alive." Dumbledore said as he opens a drawer and takes out a small blood red stone.

"This stone is a soul stone as long as this stone is like this we know that he is alive." Dumbledore said as he puts the stone onto his desk top.

'What in the...!!" the stone starts to glow then suddenly a blinding flash of light engulfs the room .

When the bright light subsides the soul stone was glowing softly and it has changed from blood red to clear.

The charms around the room then suddenly starts to explode around the two.

"By Merlin what happen!!" McGonadal said as she rubs and blinks her eyes to clear the black spots.

"I don't know ??" Dumbledore said as he catches sight of the softly glowing clear stone on his desk.

His eyes widen in shock as he reaches out to look at now transformed stone.

"Something has happened to Harry. And I don't if it's for good or bad." Dumbledore said as he examines the stone.

"All we can do now is pray and hope."

00000000000000000000

Sorry for the delay people been busy with work the past weeks. so I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. Until then happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Divine family chapter 3

I don't own any thing so don't kill me.

Sorry for making all of you wait I just got my new laptop and been busy with work.

I'll try to get the rest of my other fics up as soon as I can in the next few weeks.

Now on to the story.

'Hello'-thoughts

Hello – a different language.

"Hello"-spoken

0000000000000000000

Deep in the deepest levels of hell.

Hilde the ruler of hell was going through paper work(Yes even hell has paper work) when her tattoos starts to glow.

She looks up from her paper work.

"Hmmmmm it seems that I have a grandson..." she smiles and leans back on her chair. "Mistress..." there was a knock on her door and her sectary looks in.

"Yes? what is it Kira??" she asks as she stands and walks over to her bar and pours herself a drink.

"This came for you a minute ago from up stairs and your presence is requested Gabriel is out side to escort you up." Kira reports as she leaves a file on the table.

"Is that so... Cancel all my meetings and appointments for today and get Mara to head up as soon as she returns from her job." Hilde said as she finishes her drink and walks over to her table and picks up the file.

"Time to get this over with." she mutters as she exits her office.

000000000000000000000000

"Hmmmm..." Urd opens her eyes when she felt something snuggling between her breast. She looks down to see Harry holding on to her.

"Hmmmm I like them young but not this young." she mutters as she tries to get out of Harry's death grip.

A few minutes later she manages to get free when Harry loosens his grip and turns over in his sleep.

When Urd saw what was on Harry's face the blood in her face drained "Oh ..."

She bolts up and quickly exits the room.

She floats into the kitchen where she finds Keiichi and Belldandy sitting at the dinning table sipping on tea.

"He didn't. Please tell me he didn't make his wish..." Urd asks as she pulls out her sake stash from the cupboard and pours a cup full.

"He did and father wants us up there for a meeting as soon as Harry wakes up." Belldandy said as she sips on her tea.

"I'm in trouble ain't I." Urd sighs then she gulps down the glass of sake.

"No actually Father said it was a good wish." Belldandy said smiling at Urd.

"The kid is now a class 3 limited godling. How is he happy with that!!" Urd said angrily.

"It's because Harry wished that you were his Mother thats why." Belldandy said still smiling as she pours more tea for Keiichi.

"You're kidding right. I thought that he wished for a family like mine." Urd said shock at what she was hearing.

"No he wish for you to be his mother and a family like yours my sister." Belldandy walks over and hugs Urd.

"I'm so happy we now have a new family member a new nephew." Belldandy said happily.

"A new nephew??" A half awake Skuld asks as she stumbles into the kitchen.

"Yes Harry made a wish and he wished that he had a family like Urd and her as his mother." Belldandy said beaming with joy.

"What!!" Skuld screams then faints dead away.

"Ouch that must hurt." Keiichi winces as Skuld slams hard on the floor.

0000000000000000

"Harry Harry you have to get up we got some place to go." Urd shakes Harry to wake him up. "Huh??" Harry mutters as he groggily gets up his head spinning as he opens his eyes.

He yawns and stretches.

He looks around and finds Urd kneeling in front of him.

"Good morning sleepy head had a good sleep??" Urd asks smiling.

"Yes thank you." He meekly said as he gropes for his glasses as he puts it on everything was a blur.

He takes it off and looks at Urd puzzled that everything was clear when he puts on his glasses.

"You don't need those any more." Urd said as she takes the glasses and puts it away.

"Bell has made breakfast so wash up and come to the kitchen okay? The bathroom is down the hall. Here." Urd hands Harry a towel a cup with a tooth brush.

"Take a bath while you are at it. Take your time all right." Urd said as she walks out.

"Oh yeah Bell will have some new clothes for you in the changing room next to the bath room." She pops back in saying then disappears.

Harry gets up and starts to tidy up the room then makes his way to the bath room.

He slides open the door and walks in closing the door after him.

He takes off his clothes and walks into the bath room to wash up.

000000000000000000

"So you told him yet??" Keiichi asks as he sips on some coffee.

"No not yet I'll tell him during breakfast." Urd said as she sips on her first drink of the day. "Well you better tell him soon before he finds out. So where is he??" Keiichi asks as he starts to have his breakfast.

"Well I told him to wash up and have a bath." Urd said as she nibbles on her toast. "Aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg!!" A scream rings out through the house.

"..." Keiichi shakes his head.

"Well I guess he just saw the tattoos on his face." Keiichi said wondering if Urd had thought about it before sending Harry into the bath room which had a big mirror.

"What in the world is going on!!" Skuld said as she comes running into the kitchen with Bebu in tow.

"Nothing squirt. Harry just saw his tattoos." Urd said as she gets up and heads towards the bathroom.

"Hey don't call me squirt!! Harry!!" She scrambles after Urd.

"Oh boy." Keiichi slowly sakes his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"More coffee Keiichi?" Belldady asks smiling.

"Yes, please." Keiichi said smiling and nodding his thanks as Belldandy pours refills his cup.

0000000000000000000

"Harry come on! How long are you going to lie there?? You gonna get a cold if you don't get up soon." Urd said as she pokes him.

"Harry!!" Skuld skids to a stop outside the bath room then turning her head blushing, "What did you do!!" Skuld demanded as she scampers out behind the door.

"I didn't do anything. Come on help me get him up. We got a meeting with dad later." Urd said as she tries to lift Harry up and put a towel around him.

"Dad?? What does he want us to meet him for." Skuld asks as she inches over trying not to look and helps Urd to carry Harry from the floor.

"Bepu get over here and help!!" Skuld orders as she struggles to hold on to Harry Bepu walks over and takes Harry into his arms ans walks out.

"This is going to be a long day..." Urd said as she shakes her head.

000000000000000000

Soon Harry wakes up and they were all ready to leave.

They all walk into the garden there they stand waiting.

"Keiichi mind asking gate to open up so we can leave." Urd said as she held Harry's hand. Harry was shaking like a leaf as he held Urd's hand.

"What's going on??" He asks Skuld who was standing next to him.

"Well we are wating for gate to open so we all can go." Skuld said smiling at Harry.

"Oh..." Harry looks on puzzled at what was going on suddenly there was a bright glow in the air and lines starts to appear as if drawn in mid air.

Soon the portal was drawn and Keiichi and Belldandy walks into it.

"Come on lets go." Skuld said as she dashes into the portal.

"Come on Harry." Urd said as she leads Harry into the portal.

Harry closes his eyes as they step into the portal.

It felt like he was being pulled very fast the suddenly the feeling stops.

Harry opens one eye to take a peek to his amazement he was looking at the biggest tree he had ever seen.

"Impressive isn't it." Keiichi said looking at the tree too.

"Come on guys Dad's waiting!!" Skuld said as she dashes off again towards a tall large building.

0000000000000000000000000

"Hi Seraph." Urd greets as they exited the elevator.

"Hello Urd. He's waiting in the conference room. You mum is inside too." Seraph said as she gets up from her desk and escorts them to a large double door.

She opens it and ushers them in.

Sitting at the head of the table was a man and on his right was a very beautiful dark skinned woman and sitting next to her was a girl with white hair like Urd.

"Mara what are you doing here!" Urd demanded as Seraph closes the door. "Ummmmm she told me to come." Mara said pointing to Hilde.

"I ask them to come." The man said smiling as he sips on his tea.

"Hello father." Belldandy greets as she walks over and gives him a hug.

"Hello sir." Keiichi greets standing next to Belldandy.

"Hi dad" Skuld greets excitedly happy to visit her father.

"And that must be my new grandson." The man said as he notices Harry trying to hide behind Urd.

"Do not be afraid come over let us see you." the man motions Harry out.

"Harry slowly comes out from behind urd ans stands before the man.

"Please sit." the man said smiling. "Hmmmmm a handsome boy." Hilde said as she watches Harry take a seat.

"Stop that." Urd scolds as she sat down.

"Ahhhhh I can't look at my grandson??" Hide said smiling at Harry.

'Gandson?? What going on??' Harry was panicking not knowing what was going on. She stand and walks over to where Harry was sitting and tilts his head up by his chin. "Hmmmmm." she pushes away some of his hair blocking a lightning bolt scar on the side of his fore head. "This scar it reeks." Hilde said frowning as her finger traces the scar. Harry shivers as he sat there.

"I'm not going to hurt you after all you are family." Hilde said as she ruffles his hair.

"I was going to get Belldandy to get rid of it." Urd said her arms cross her chest.

Suddenly the doors to the conference room burst open and in came four women.

"I WANT THE WISH ON THAT BOY TO BE REVOKED" the lead woman demanded.

The other three women were at her sides.

"No." the man said. as he sips on his tea.

"No!! NO?? He belongs to me!! You have no right to interfere." The woman said angrily. "Even if I want to revoke the wish you should know that is impossible even for me and he deserves the wish after being your plaything in various dimensions and time lines. He deserves the wish." the man replies rather angrily.

"You may be my sister but there are some things you do not make demands of."

"Fine but this will not be the end of this matter he still must fulfill his destiny if not you should know what will happen." The woman said threateningly glaring at Harry then turns to leave slamming the door after her.

"You better get her to improve on her manner or I might be tempted to bring her down a peg or two." Hilde said angrily as she tries to calm Harry who was clutching on to her in fear.

"I'm sorry." the man said sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Am I Intruding??" A skull looks in.

"Ah Death what can do for you today??" the man asks now smiling.

"Nothing much I heard you have a new grandson and I'm headed over to take a look" He walks in and following him was a man with a long braided hair.

"Hi sir." The young man greets.

"Hello Duo tea for you two??" The man asks as he motions them to sit.

"Yes it would be good." Death said as he takes a seat.

Duo sits next to him.

"So what's the occasion it's not every day death and his aspect visit together." The man said. "Well sir ummmm how do I put it you see his real parents were taken by me except for him." Duo said as he points to Harry.

Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"You know my parents??" Harry blurts out in surprise.

"Ummmmm I don't actually know them but I was tasked to bring them in." Duo said slightly uncomfortable it's not everyday you meet the child of one of your clients and the said child happens to become the grandson of two divines.

"You see Harry Duo is trying to say that when your parents died we Deaths had to go bring their souls." Death explains.

"So my parents didn't leave me or abandoned me??" Harry asks wanting to know why his parents would leave him.

"No they did not they were killed when they tried to protect you from an evil wizard he was too powerful for your parents." Death said as he leans back on his chair.

"But as it happens you were touch by Fate and you survived the attack." Death continues and sips on his tea poured by Seraph.

"So they did not abandon me." Harry said as tears fall from his eyes.

"There , there no tears." Hilde said as she wipes the tears from his eyes.

Harry suddenly hugs Hilde and starts to cry. Hilde stands there comforting him.

"And now it brings me to the scar he has on his fore head." Death said as he walks over and traces his finger on the scar.

Harry cringes as the bony finger traces the scar.

"It's connected to the soul of the evil wizard." Death said and he walks back to his seat.

"Is there any way to block the connection??" Urd asks looking at Harry.

"Of course there is." Hilde said confidently.

"Ah that's where you are wrong my dear." the man pointed out.

"Huh??" every one turns to him.

"Well he is touched by Fate and because of that he must face what he is destined to face the wizard who gave him the scar." The man said as he sips on his tea.

"We can break the connection but not forever he must face him and destroy it other wise it will destroy him." the man said solemnly.

"I see then I will arrange for the best to get him trained." Hilde said finally as she lets go of Harry.

"Why were my parents killed??" Harry asks curious why his parents were killed.

"Well they were killed because of the prophecy that you are the one to bring his reign of terror to a halt." Duo said frowning.

"So he must be trained to use his powers then." Hilde said as she sits down next to Harry.

"It seems so." the man said as he hands a file to Urd.

"But he is a class 2 Limited godling!!" Urd pointed out.

"Yes he is but he hasn't have his powers yet but he is not without power and he needs to be trained on his heritage as a wizard as well as a godling." The man said smiling at Urd.

"Here are some schools of magic." The man said as Seraph handed Urd a few files.

"I will get Mara to get in touch with the best school for him." Hilde said smiling.

"Oh no you don't" Urd said not trusting her mother's intentions.

"And why not??" Hilde asks slightly annoyed that she couldn't pamper her new grandson.

"I don't want him ending up a demented necromancer, crazy power lust alchemist or worst a crazy magician or wizard!!" Urd ranted her hands waving all over the place.

"I suggest that Harry himself chooses where to go." Belldandy said stopping the two from getting out of hand.

"Well Harry you want me or her to help you in you studies." Urd asks looking at Harry.

"Well..." Harry looks at the two of them he looks over to Keiichi who was pinching the bridge of his nose shaking his head.

The man sitting at the head of the table was smiling in amusement.

"I have an idea since Harry is still beginning to learn his powers he must learn from the best won't he." Duo said cutting in.

Everyone turns to look at him.

"He can always lean here or in the human world or he can have best of both worlds." Duo starts to explain.

"Madam Hilde is well trained in the dark arts she is after all the one with access to the black library."

"Oh no Harry is not going to touch those." Urd said angrily.

"You forget that evil bastard who gave my nephew that scar knows most of the spells from the black library." Mara finally adds her angrily "I'm sure as hell not going to see one from my family put down by a mere human."

"..." Keiichi was scratching the back of his head when did Mara become so family orientated.

'Heh I'll show that Urd I'm the best one.' Mara mutters angrily to herself.

"No fighting girls." the man said as he gets up and paces the room.

"I suggest that Harry schooled in a normal school while Belldandy, Urd and Mara be given the tasks of training Harry in his heritage." the man said.

"Father what about me??" Skuld asks angry that she was not included.

"I'm sure you will have things to teach Harry too." the man said smiling at Skuld.

"I will arrange for Harry to be place in your care then." Hilde said smiling at Harry "And I'll be visiting often."

"..."Keiichi shakes his head "Yup things are going to be interesting."

000000000000000000000000000000

There all done. There might be some time skip to when Harry has to go to Hogwarts for his magical schooling. I apologize for not stating Harry's age so I got some fiddling to do. Anyone know how old Harry was when he went to Hogwarts don't want to mess that up.


	4. Chapter 4

Divine family chapter 4

I don't own any thing so don't kill me.

Now on to the story.

'Hello'-thoughts

"Hello"-spoken

0000000000000000000

Time skip 5 years

"Harry Kun mind telling me where Keiichi is?" Belldandy asks from the kitchen.

"He's outside working on the Monkey." Harry said as he opens the fridge and takes out a soda.

"Well get him to come in lunch is almost ready." Belldandy said as she tastes her soup.

"Right." Harry hurries out to get Keiichi.

"Keiichi!! Bell says lunch is ready." Harry said as he watches Keiichi puts away his tools.

"So what are you doing??" Harry asks as he help Keiichi to put away his tools.

"Oh nothing much just fixing this up for a friend." Keiichi said as he wipes his hands of grease.

"Wow can I help too??" Harry asks as he looks at the small compact bike with interest.

"Sure no problem." Keiichi said happy to have Harry's help.

In the past five years Harry has been learning alot on how to fix bikes and was almost as passionate as Keiichi's sister when it came to bikes.

He got bit by the bike bug when Keiichi brought him to his work place the Whirlwind Bike shop for a visit.

"He can help after he finishes his lessons and your home work." Urd said as she walks out from her room.

"Awwww mom......" Harry sighs unhappily.

"Don't give me that young man and Grand ma is visiting so that should be a bonus." Urd said unhappily.

"Grand ma is coming??" Harry asks happily.

"Yup she said she has something for you for your birthday tomorrow." Urd adds.

"Yippy!!" Harry cheers as he hurries into the house to get his homework done.

0000000000000000

Harry loved bikes.

Most boys would have cartoon characters posters all over their room walls but not Harry he had posters of different bikes all over his walls.

He fell in love with motor bikes the first time he was taken on a ride by Keiichi on his bike in a sidecar.

Harry was also very good fixing things and breaking apart things apparently after he took apart Skuld's interdimentional hammer and puts it back together because he wanted to know how it worked.

His skill with his hands almost killed him twice once being hugged by the owner of the Whirldwind Chihiro Fujimi because she found him so cute and the second time when he put together a very complicated motor in record time.

From that day onwards Harry was the disciple of the two resident mechanics Keiichi and Chihiro who taught him everything they knew even test riding some of the bikes with them when they were done with them.

0000000000000000

At Hogwarts.

"Albus do we even know if he will come??" McGonadall asks as she watches the head master seals a letter.

"If he does not we will go get him." Albus said as he puts away the letter.

"I have put a tracking charm on this letter so that we can track the location of him." Albus said as he leans back on his chair sighing.

0000000000000

"Hey squirt you got the decorations for the party tomorrow??" Urd asks as she sips on her drink.

"Yeah I got them all and stop calling me squirt!!" Skuld said angrily as she puts away her inventions and tools.

"Hey guys what are you all doing??" Peroth asks as she floats into the room.

"Well tomorrow is Harry's birthday so we were just getting the decorations and what not ready." Urd said looking at Peroth.

"Oooo you just reminded me that I gotta get a present for him." Peroth said as she floats over.

"So what are you going to get him??" Peroth aasks Urd eyeing her.

"Don't know yet it just has to be better then Hild's or Mara's." Urd said as she pours herself another drink.

"So you know what they are getting??" Peroth asks trying to rile her up.

"No and stop bugging me on it." Urd said angrily and floats towards her room.

"What's got her panties in a bunch??" Peroth asks Skuld who was still putting away her things.

"I'm not too sure." Skull said shrugging her shoulders.

00000000000000000

The next morning Harry gets up and gets ready for school.

He heads over to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Harry kun." Belldandy greets as she lays out the dishes for breakfast.

"Morning auntie Bell." Harry replies as he helps Belldandy to puts out the rice.

"Morning Harry." Keiichi greets as he walks in, he gives Belldandy a kiss on the cheek then take his place at the table.

Harry quickly eats his breakfast and heads out the door his schoolmate was waiting for him.

"Hey Ichigo." Harry greets his best friend.

"Morning Harry." Ichigo greets as the two make their way to school.

"So what you doing after school??" Harry asks.

"Oh nothing much you want to head over to the arcade??" Ichigo asks.

"Hey how about you coming over I'm having a small party today." Harry said as the turn a corner.

"Oh yeah it's your birthday today, Heck I almost for got about it. Happy birthday man." Ichigo said smiling at his friend.

"Harry Kun!!!" a voice calls out and a girl runs over to the two.

"Hi Orihime chan!" Harry greets as the hyper girl runs over to them and hugs Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry kun!!" Orihime said happily letting a blushing Harry go from the hug.

Ichio watches amused at his two friends' antics.

"Come on we're going to be late." Ichigo said as picks up the pace.

Soon all three were running towards the school gates.

0000000000000000

"Morning Harry. Morning guys." A rather tall boy greets the trio and joins them heading towards their class room.

"Hey Chad you want to come over to my place after school??" Harry asks as he take his seat.

"Sure whats up??" Chad asks as he sits down.

"Well it the guy's birthday and he's inviting us over for his party." Ichigo cuts in while taking his seat.

"Did some one say party ??" Keigo another of Harry's classmates asks as he walks over to Harry's desk.

"I'll ask the girls if they would join us." Orihime said as she walks off to look for her friends.

Soon the teacher enters the class and they all head back to their desks.

"Talk to you guys later during lunch ok?" Harry said as he takes out his textbooks for the lesson.

0000000000000000

Lunch break.

"Man that lesson sure bites." Keigo moans as he sits down under a large tree.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Ichigo said as he rips off the wrapper for his sandwhich and bites into it.

Harry takes out his lunch bento box and opens it.

"Holy crap." Keigo exclaims as Harry digs into his wonderfully prepared bento done by Belldandy.

"Wow that's some bento." Orihime said as she takes out her own bento box and opens it to reveal just plain rice and some pickles.

"You want to share my bento??" Harry offers her his bento smiling.

"Oh can I??" Orihime happily sits on the side of Harry and starts to eat with Harry.

"Here Harry Kun." Orihime takes a shrimp and offers it to Harry.

"Thanks Hime chan." Harry smiles as he bites half of the shrimp.

Orihime then pops the rest of the shrimp into her mouth and chews happily on it.

The rest of the guys were staring at Harry with envy.

"Stop staring and get eating!!" Tatsuki said angrily as she finishes her lunch.

"Huh oh right." Keigo quickly turns away and finishes his sandwhich while Chad shakes in head smiling.

00000000000000000

Soon after school Ichigo, Orihime and Chad follow him home while the others said that they would come over later.

"I'm home!" Harry calls out as he takes off his shoes.

"Hello Harry kun." Belldandy greets as she come out from the kitchen.

"Hi aunt Bell." Harry greets smiling.

"Hello to you all." Belldandy greets smiling at Harry's friends.

"Why don't you all go into the back yard. Keiichi is there getting the grill set up and so is your mum and Skuld they are getting the decorations up." Belldandy said as she ushers them in.

"I'll head down when we put away our things. Come on guys you can put your things in my room." Harry said as they went to his room.

"Wow Harry I didn't know you liked bikes." Ichigo said as the four enters Harry's room.

"Yup love them all Keiichi said that he would make me one when I'm old enough to ride." Harry answers excitedly as he puts away his things.

"I want to be your first passenger then Harry kun." Orihime said as she happily latches on to Harry's arm.

"After you give her a ride you can teach us to ride it too." Ichigo said the four make their way to the back yard.

"Ok I promise to give you a ride Hime-chan." Harry said as they arrive in the back yard.

All of Keiichi's friends from Nekomi Institute of Technology were at the party.

"Hey Harry happy birthday. This here a present from me and Otaki." Toraichi said as he hands Harry a rather large and heavy box hastily wrapped in paper.

"Hope you like it kid me and Tora spent alot of time just looking for it." Otaki said proudly.

"Thanks guys." Harry thanked and puts it with the rest of his presents.

"Hi Harry." Mara greets as she walks over to Harry.

"Hello Auntie Mara." Harry greets.

"Stop calling me aunt you're making me sound old!" Mara said as she waps Harry on the head.

"Hey no hitting my son!!" Urd shouts as she storms over.

"It's just a light tap don't get your panties in a bunch!!" Mara shouts back soon a storm was brewing between the two.

The kids did the most intelligent thing and that was retreating towards the food table.

"Grandma!!" Harry spots Hild talking to Keiichi near the grill and runs over.

"Oh Harry how are you??" She asks as she gives him a hug.

"Happy birthday." Hild said as she lets Harry go from the hug.

She spots Harry's friends behind him.

"So are these your friends you talk so much about??" Hild asks as she tuns to greet them.

"Yes they are. This is Ichigo ,Chad and Orihime." Harry introduces his friends.

"Ah so you two make up the trio and this is the famous princess I always hear about from Harry." Hild said as she looks over Orihime.

"Yes she looks just as you describe Harry cute." Hild teases Harry.

Harry blushes as Orihime hugs him closer to her happy at the compliment.

"All right buddy so when are you two getting married??" Ichigo adds teasing his best buddy.

000000000000000000000

Soon the party winds down and the guests all have left.

Harry was siting on the porch looking at the stars as he sips on some iced tea.

"So liked your party?" Keiichi asks as he takes a seat beside Harry.

"It was wonderful. Thanks for the mini bike." Harry thanks Keiichi for the present he got.

"Just remember to wear a helmet when you ride it all right." Keiichi said as he messes Harry's hair.

Harry smiles as the two goes back to watch the stars when Harry notices a glowing object heading towards them.

"Do you see what I am seeing??" Keiich asks as he rubs his eyes

As the glowing object gets bigger it looked like a bird on fire as it fies over towards them.

"Mum!!" Harry screams as the bird lands on the lawn and looks at them.

Soon every one was there in a flash Hild's hands were glowing ,Urd's were crackling with electricity and Mara's were alite with flames.

Skuld was standing there with an extreamly large hammer and carrying one of her home made bombs.

"Oh my." Belldandy exclaims as he sees the glowing bird.

The bird looks at them with a curious look deciding if it was wise to walk over to them.

"Look there's something attached to it's leg." Belldandy said as she takes a step forward.

"Hello there are you here to send aletter??" Belldandy asks the bird.

The bird coos and nods it's head as it takes the letter off his leg and hands it to Belldandy with it's beak.

"Oh my it's for you Harry kun." Bellbandy said as she hands Harry a rolled up parchment.

Harry takes it and breaks the wax seal and unrolls it.

00000000000000000

"The letter has been opened but I can't get a fix on where he is all I know is that he is in Japan....." Dumbledore said as he tries franticly to scrye where Harry is.

"What could be blocking the tracking spell??" McGonadall asks as she watches Dumbledore slump back into his chair.

"My dear Japan is the focal point for all magic users in asia many prefecture have very strong magical seals protecting them. Not only that their styles and methods are differnt from what we know, very little is known about them and they are very close knit group and not to mention extreamly powerful. Remember the thousand master?" Dumbledore asks.

"You are not talking about the legendary thousand master who knows almost a thousand spells and almost gave Voldemot a run for his money untill he suddenly disappeared that Thousand master??" McGonadall asks.

"Then if Harry has been taken in and trained by a japanese wizard then there is a chance we might win this war." McGonadall said happy for once that the war might end soon.

"Yes it might." Dumbledore said as he tries again to pinpoint Harry's location.

"Now all we have to do is wait for his answer."

00000000000000000

"So are you going to go??" Urd asks as she puts down the parchment.

Harry looks at his mother then at the rest of his family.

They all were looking at him waiting for his answer.

"You do know that he has to go it's his destiny and you know fate she's a bitch when we cross her." Mara said as she looks through the parchment too.

"Hmm it says here that you have seven days to prepare to go to this Hogwarts."

Hild said as she snatches away the parchment and reads it too.

"If you are going I want you to be as prepared as you can be." Hild said smiling at her grandson.

"I have alway heard you talk about what I was to do when I reach 11 and if it is what I must do then so be it I'll make you all proud." Harry finally said.  
"Atta boy now." Mara messes Harry's hair in praise.

"I still don't like this." Urd said frowning.

"Aunt Mara and aunt Belldandy has taught me basic divine and demonic spells and mum has taught me how to make potions but I am not too sure they can be used in front of people...." Harry said suddenly realizing.  
"Don't worry I have everything all planned out. Harry will go and train with several people I know and one of them is a skilled magi and she has taught the thousand master's son she will teach Harry all he needs to know." Hild said.

"You don't mean her do you??" Mara asks in shock.

"Yes her." Hild said smiling.

"No no no I'm not going to let that girl on Harry." Urd starts to protest when she realize who the said person is.

"Don't worry not only she will help a few others will help train Harry for his task and some might help him in his so called destiny." Hild said trying to calm her two daughters down.

"And who are they??" the two asks together.

Hild just smiles myteriously and turns to the phoenix ,"Tell your master that Harry will come to his school but he will be accompanied by companions is that understood?" she said.

"And just how is he going to train in 7 days??" Urd asks annoyed at her mother.  
"Ah my dear daughter you forget Harry is a demi god he ages slower and 7 days can be 7 years or even 70 years." Hild hints to Urd.

Keiichi just shakes his head, "Whatever she has planned for Harry I sure hope it works...." Mutter while Belldandy tries to console him.

00000000000000000000

"Mistress you have a letter." Chachamaru said as she enters the room with tea and snacks.

"Hmmm." the girl looks at the letter and spots the seal on it.

"Ah it seems that an aquintence has favor to ask." She breaks the seal and starts to read the letter.

Her hands were shaking as she read the letter and she was trying not to show the glee on her face.

"What is it mistress." Chachazero asks as she skitters over to her mistress.

"It seems the queen of Hell wants me to train her grandson." The girl gets up from her chair now grinning.

"Isn't the blood of divines so powerful that it can break any curses??" Chachazero asks her

eyes going wide.

"Hmmm I heard of the rumors we shall see won't we." She smirks as she sip on her tea.

00000000000000

In a temple in near Mt Fuji.

"Sensei Aoyama you have a letter." a servant said carrying a tray with a letter on it.

"Carry on with your sparing students." the sensei said as she takes the letter from the tray and turns seeing the wax seal.

"It has been a while I have gotten a letter of such importance." she mutters as she breaks the seal and starts to read it.

"Kri will you please pack my traveling things it seems that I have been commissioned to train a new student. I will be informing the elders of this and I'll be leaving within the hour." she said as she walks away.

0000000000000000000000

"Ryo you got a letter here." Umibozu said as he lays the letter on the counter top.

"Letter for me??" Mambo asks as he sips on his coffee.

"It's for C.H. If you know what I mean." Umibozu said.

"Wonder if it's a job??" Mambo said as he opens the letter.

Just then his daughter and Umibozu's assistant come into the cafe after a shopping trip.

"Hey dad what are you doing??" She asks as she walks over to the counter.

"Hmmmm it seems that we have a job." Ryo said smiling as he puts away the letter.

0000000000000000

"Hey Negi you have a letter." Asuna said as she hands her roommate the letter.

"Hmmmmm." Negi wonders who had sent the letter as he had already got his sister's weekly letter a few days ago.

The ink used on the letter was very unique as it was gold in colour and it was his full name not only that there was no postage on it.

He turns it over to find a wax seal, he breaks it and suddenly feels a magical bust coming from it.

He slowly and carefully opens the letter and reads it his eyes widening as he finally reaches the bottom.

"So what's it all about??" Asuna asks as she notices Negi's reaction.

"I've been invited to train a student in magic along with someone we know." Negi said as he purts down the letter.

"And??" Asuna asks wanting to know what's oing on.

"The training will take place at Evangeline's place and the other person is Evangeline." Negi said as he rushes to pack the things he needs.

"What???!!!!" Asuna shouts attracting the attention of her other roommate Konoka.

"What's wrong she asks as she walks over.

"Negi has been asked to train someone and the training ground is at Evangelines's place."

Asuna explains as she too starts to pack.

"OOooo who ever it is is going to regret asking her." Konoka said smiling as she too starts to pack.

"Hey boss what's happening??" Chamo asks as he looks at the girls running around packing things into their bags.

"Ummmm I was asked to train a person with Evangeline." Negi said as he zips up his pack.

"Evangeline?? This I got to see I'll go tell the other girls whats happening ok and I'll see you there!!" Chamo said as he runs from the room.

"What NO!!" Negi tries to stop Chamo but was too late.

000000000000000000000000000

London

"Hmmmmmm.........." Integra Helling the head of Helling was in her office working through the mountain of paper work.

"Sir Integra you have a letter." Walter said as he walks over to the table bearing a pot of tea and a letter at the side.

Integra motions him over and takes the letter as he pours a cup of tea for her.

As she was about to break the seal her servant appears from the shadows followed by the door suddenly bursting open.

Sera held her Halcon cannon swinging it around looking for targets.

"Master are you all right??" Alucard asks as he walks over to his master.

"Yes of course I am. What is Sera doing here with her weapon??" Integra asks angrily.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra master said that he felt a demonic presence and so we came here." Seras explained as she puts down her weapon.

"Demonic ?? there is nothing here except this letter I was about to read." Integra said as she shows Alucard the letter.

"My master what have you done....." Alucard walks over and snatches the letter away.

"My master this seal belongs to a very powerful individual and when she sends out letters whatever is written inside the recipiant must obey." Alucard explains as he starts to read the letter.  
The frown on his face soon turns in to a smirk then into a full blown grin as he hands the letter over to Integra satisfied that it was safe for her to read.

"Hmmm who is this Hild and why do you think that she wants us of all the people to look after a snot nose kid while he is in England??" Integra asks as she throws the letter to the table and snatches up a lighter to light her cigar.

"Ah master it is unwise to cross her as I have found out." Alucard said seriously.

Integra looks at her underling with a raised eyebrow wondering who this person was and how in the hell is he afraid of her.

"All right arrange what ever is needed for our guests to arrive at the end of the week. You will be in charge Alucard and whoever this mysterious person is you deal with it now get out and let me work!!!" Integra said as she puffs on her cigar and goes back to work.

000000000000000000

"Father Alexander how nice to see you again." sister Agnus said as she walks next to him.

"It seems that there is a situation that only you can solve."

"Ahhhh." Alexander stops in his tracks.

"We have gotten news that a daemon is coming to England and your mission is to slay the daemon and whoever is with it." Sister Agnus said as she hands Alexander a file.

He grabs it "It shall be done." turns and walks away grinning at the prospect of fighting a daemon.

"Human are so easily manipulated." Sister Agnus disguse slowly disappears to show a woman in a hood and cloak chuckling as she disappears.

0000000000000000000000000

Well sorry people for the lateness to put this story out.

Most of the people will not be joining our hero in Hogwarts but a few will and please bear with the slowness this story is going to come out.

Well any suggestion on pairings and would be nice.

Until the next time happy reading and please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Divine family chapter 5

I don't own any thing so don't kill me.

Now on to the story.

'Hello'-other languages

"Hello"-spoken

-Hello- thoughts

0000000000000000000

Time to clear things up

Harry was found a few days before his birthday so he was 6 when he starts staying with the OMG gang.

As for the lunch break scene Orihime was feeding Harry a shrimp from his bento guess that was a boo boo on my part thanks for all the eagle eyed readers out there.

Now on to the story and as for the typo on what class Harry is it was a booboo on my part again thanks to all the eagle eyed readers.

I know I need a betareader but as you all know my works are terribly slow and I think my beta would think I am dead after a long wait.

PS while Harry is living with the girls Keiichi and Belldandy are married and Harry has taken up Keiichi's family name to get the adoption papers up.

000000000000000000

5 days later.

"Hello yes you can be assured that they will be taken care of. Yes Sir Integra not a scratch on 'em." Pip said into his phone as he looks around for the important guests to arrive.

Soon he catches sight of a large sleek black colored 747 with the words Oni corp on it's side coming in for a landing.

A few minutes later the hatch to the 747 opens and several things happened.

'Finally we are here!!!' an orange hair Asian boy comes storming out of the plane down to the runway and starts to kiss the ground, followed behind him by a beautiful young Asian girl standing next to her is a normal English boy.

Behind the two is a rather tall boy shaking his head in amusement.

They laugh at the antics of their friend as they got down from the plane.

Several girls and another boy comes off the jet.  
"Blimey I think I gotten too small a vehicle for this...." Pip said as looks at the group before him.

"Ummmm Sir Hellsing it seems that the group here is too big for the vehicle here could you send another 3 or 4 more over yes theres about 30 of them I think. Yes I will yes Sir Hellsing." Pip said as he put away his cellphone and walks over to the group.

All of them turns to look at him as he walks over.

"Ummm by any chance any of you is a Harry Morisato??" He asks.

"Ah I am you must be Bernadotte san." the English boy said in slightly accented English bowing in greeting.

"Ah yeah that I am I was sent by Sir Hellsing to pick you and your party up but I wasn't prepared for such a large group." Pip starts to explain.

"I'm very sorry to be such an inconvenience my friends wanted to visit the place where I would be studying I hope Sir Hellsing would not mind." Harry said smiling at Pip.

"Oh not at all." Pip said smiling at the group he had no idea what to make of the group in front of him as most of them are kids.

"Wonder where are their parents?" Pip mutters as he looks at the plane for more passengers, to his surprise a group of 6 adults disembark from the plane.

'That was some trip.' Keiichi said as he helps Belldandy down from the steps.

'Why couldn't we just teleport over??' Skuld asks angry that she had to spend almost 16 hours on the plane with Mara and Urd together.

'Because Squirt we are under cover and we don't want to draw too much attention to us and Harry!' Urd said angrily as she tries to calm her frazzled nerves the bar on the plane was inadequate for her taste.

'I should have gotten a bigger plane.' Mara said as she walks over to the kids.

'I'm just glad that we managed to get down in one piece.' Keiichi said amazed that they were still in one piece.

'Now now girls lets go over and greet our guide.' Hild said smiling as she walks over to where Pip and the children were standing.

"This is Negi Springfield and these are his friends." Harry introduces Negi to Pip.

"Hello." Negi greets smiling in perfect English.

"Hey kid." Pip greets as he shakes Negi's hand.

"And these are my students from the school I work at ." Negi said as he starts to introduce his students.

"Right how do you do you all." Pip tips his hat in greeting as he watches the adults walk over.

"How do you do I am Hild." The woman in the lead said looking at Pip and then starts to introduce the others.

"These are my two daughters Urd and Mara. Belldandy and Skuld my step daughters, Keiichi Belldandy's husband." Hild points out who was who.

Pip shakes their hands and introduces himself, "Pip Bernadotte I'm sorry but we have to wait for additional vehicles to transport us to the Hellsing estate."

"No matter Mr Bernadotte. If you don't mind me asking how is Alucard." Hild asks.

"Oh ummmmm......... " Pip stammers not knowing what to say about Hellsing's resident vampire.

Meanwhile Mara was supervising the unloading of their luggages.

"What the hell did you pack into my plane's cargo hold!!!" Mara comments as the handlers were bringing out a mountain of luggage from the cargo hold.

"Those are not mine they belong to the squirt mine is all here." Urd points to a nice looking push luggage next to her.

"I'm going to kill her." Mara mutters as she storms off to kill Skuld.

"But some of them are mine." She adds smirking as she walks over to the kids.

0000000000000000

"It's nice of you to come along." Harry said as he walks with Negi over to the side of the runway.

"No problem Harry after seeing you off I'll be going to visit my sister in Wales." Negi said smiling.

"You'll visit Hogwarts won't you??" Harry asks as he watches Mara and Skuld get into a fight.

"Of course me and the girls will stop by before heading home and Evangeline said she wants to visit in a few months to make sure you are not slacking off." Negi said grinning as Harry pales at the mention of his teacher for the past 5 days or to be exact 5 years.

"We'll be visiting Diagon Alley you and the girls want to come along??" Harry asks as the two watchs the girls scramble to get their luggage.

"That would be fun to introduce the girls more of the various magical world." Negi said smiling at the antics of the girls as they struggle with their luggage.

00000000000000000000

"I wish Harry-kun won't leave." Orihime said sadly as she watches Harry talk to Negi.

"Come on Inoue it's not like he's going to be gone forever." Ichigo said he too was slightly worried about his two friends.

"He'll be fine. We'll get to see him during summer vacations." Chad said trying to help cheer

Orihime up.

"He'll come back to you princess I'm sure of that. He always keeps his promises." Urd said as she gives Orihime pat on the head.

"Come now don't pull a sad face otherwise Harry will be worried." as she motions the trio over to the adults.

0000000000000000000000

Soon all of them were in several mini vans and were heading toward the Hellsing mansion.

'So who is this Hellsing character.' Kazumi asks as she click away with her camera at the various famous landmarks they passed.

'The Hellsing character as you so put it are a famous family of monster hunters and from what information I have gathered the head of Hellsing currently is a lady called Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.' Setsuna said seriously.

'Master Tsuruko said that her grandfather had a run in with them during WW II and according to her they have powerful people working for them.' Setsuna said wondering why had master Tsuruko had giver her two letters to give to the Head of Hellsing and her servant.

'And Evangeline and Master Tsuruko asked me to send their regards to some one called Alucard working for Hellsing and I wonder who he is.' Negi adds in to the conversation.

'Whaaaa.......!!!????' Setsuna turns pale at the mention of the name.

The other girls look at her worriedly wondering what was wrong.

'What's wrong and who the heck is Alucrad??' Asuna asks wonder what spooked her friend.

'It is strange if you spell it backwards it's Dracula.....' Kazumi said suddenly.

'.........' the girls looked at each other worriedly while Negi was wondering what was going on.

00000000000000000

Soon they arrive at the gates of the Hellsing estate.

As the gates open they were waved in by a heavily armed guard.

'Wow they are carrying real guns.' Ku Fei said in awe.

'WOW.' the group gasp out as one as the Hellsing mansion comes into view.

Soon the vans stop in front of a flight of stairs leading to a large and grand house.

There were several people waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

Everyone scrambles out the van and were soon making their way to the top of the stairs.

"How do you do and welcome to the Hellsing mansion. I am Walter.." Walter greets with a smile.

"Please Sir Intergra is waiting for you in the study. Lady Hild." Walter said as he motions for the servents to attend to luggages and the rest of the party.

"Ah yes please lead the way. Belldandy, Keiichi will you two take care of the children while I attend to bussiness. Harry." Hild motions for Harry to follow her Mara and Urd follows behind.

"Ummmm...... Excuse me may I come along as I have a letter from my clan to present to Sir Integra." Setsuna asks in her most passable English.

"Of course. She is also expecting you too Miss Setsuna." Walter said nodding and smiling at her.

000000000000000000000

Soon they arrive at a large double doors Walter walks up to it and knocks on it.

"Enter!" A voice loudly calls out.

Walter then opens the door and ushers the party in.

There was a lot of cigar smoke as a lady behind a large desk was sorting through a mountain of paper work was puffing on a cigar.

"Sir Integra may I present Lady Hild, Miss Mara, Miss Urd and Young master Harry and Miss Setsuna." Walter introduces.

"Ah welcome please take a seat while I summon my servant. ALUCARD!" She calls out loudly as she puts away her cigar.

Walter serves the guest tea as they waited for the arrival of Integra's servant.

Suddenly from out of the shadows a figure materializes, "You called master?" a tall man dressed in red wearing shades melts out from the shadows.

"Hello Alucard nice to see that you are still well." Hild greets smiling at Alucard.

"Ah Lady Hild." Alucard bows in greeting and steps forward to take Hild's hand and kisses it.

"Lilith and Lucifer sends their regards." Hild said smiling as Alucard stiffens at the mention of the two names.

"Did they now." Alucard said with a slight frown as he straightens.

Setsuna tries to keep herself from screaming bloody murder at the dark aura surrounding Alucard, she had fought several different types demons before but they pale in comparison to what Alucard is.

She bites down hard so as not to let anyone know that she was shaking at being so close to a real demon suddenly her hairs stand as she feels another dark presence behind her.

She whirls around her sword out her blade arcing down to cut whatever it was her eyes widen as a girl in a uniform eyes wide too in surprise at the attack tries to step back.

Satsuna tries to stop the swing but it was too late.

0000000000000000000

Seras was walking down the hall way wondering what was going on.

There was a bunch of kids being escorted to their rooms upstairs.

She slowly makes her way to Sir Integra's study she could hear voices as she opens the door and about to ask what was going on when a sword heads towards her.

"This is going to hurt...." Seras groans as the blade slices into her cutting her into half.

"Owwww." She falls to the floor.

"OH Kami!!!" Satsuna's eyes widen in horror as the woman she had drawn on was on the floor.

"Seras pull yourself together and stop scaring the guest!!!" Integra scolds.

Setsuna's eyes widen in horror as the woman's body starts to dissolves into a black goo and slowly starts to reform.

Setsuna stands up in horror and backs away her hand now shaking as the woman she just cut in half slowly emerges from the goo.

"That was a masterful stroke it seem that students of Shinmeiryu have not lost their touch." Alugard said chuckling at Seras unlucky plight.

"Yes is Sensei Tsuruko still teaching??" Integra asks trying to get Setsuna to calm down.

"Yes she is. Did you learn under her??" Harry asks as he watches in fascination as Seras completely reforms and does a little bow as Mara claps her hand.

"Yes I did. Seras go stand next to Alucard and try not to scare the guest again." Integra said as she walks over to Setsuna and pushes her back into her seat.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door,Walter's eye brow rose as he slowly walks to the door and opens it and finds that there wasn't anyone there he was about to close the door when he feels something jabbing his ankle.

He looks down and to his surprise he finds a strange doll holding on to a large knife looking at him.

"That was impolite." the doll said as she makes her way past Walter and into the room.

"Chacha what are you doing here??" Harry asks as he gets up and picks up Chachazero and carries her over.

"Mistress asked me to watch over you and she has asked me to deliver a letter to Lord Alucard and of course to Sir Hellsing." Chachazero said as she produces two letters from under her dress and hands it to Harry.

Harry then hands the letters over to Integra and Alucard.

"How is your mistress??" Alucard said as he breaks the seal to the letter and starts to read it.

"She is fine. She offer her apologizes for not being here." Chachazero said as she puts away her knife.

"I hear that she was sealed cursed to have a child's body." Alucard said as he reads through the letter.

"Yes she is, she got too fascinated with the Thousand Master and a spell was put on her trapping her as a child and confined to the grounds of Mahorah accademy only with the permission of the headmaster and Negi the Thousand Master's son's blood she is able to leave the grounds on occasion but not far." Chachazero adds as she gets into a staring match with Seras.

"Can we get on with the meeting??" Mara asks looking at the others around the room.

"All right now here are the papers all you have to do is sign them and you will have the full support of the Oni corporation." Mara said as she pulls out a ream of paper and puts it on Integra's table.

"And of course the support of the Divines." Urd adds annoyed that Mara had the head start.

Integra starts to read through the papers her eyes brows going up and down.

Finally after a few minutes she looks up, "And all I have to do is provide offensive and defensive support to the protection of your grandson." Integra said as she puts down the papers looking at Hild.

"Yes that is all you have to do my grandson does not need the added pressure of other people attaking him and endangering his life." Hild said as she takes out a small box from her purse.

"These are our gifts of our good will." Hild said as she open the box revealing a cell phone and 2 amulets with chains.

"These two amulets are both have demonic and divine powers they will protect the wearer from certain divine and demonic attacks and the best part is they will give both your servants immunity from sunlight and the cell phone has my number, Mara's and of course the divine goddess help line. Harry also has the number of this cell so he can call if he needs a hand." Hild said as she hands the box to Walter.

"So I am going to have the numbers of two powerful forces in the entire world on speed dial." Integra said as she starts to grin at the prospect at one upping the Vatican as they are not the only ones with higher up connections.

"What do you think Alucard??" Integra asks as she examines the cellphone.

"Ah master what you decide will change the power we wield and I am going to rub it in with Anderson when we next meet that we met with the representatives of heaven and hell." Alucard said grinning broadly.

"???" Seras looks at them wondering what the hell was going on.

Intrgra picks up a pen and starts to sign the documents after a while she motions for Walter to take the documents and hand it to Mara.

Mara then looks through the documents after a while she splits the documents and hands a set to Urd who looks through it nodding, "Everything looks to be in order." Urd said as she seals the documents into a large envelope and throws it into the air disappearing as it left her hand.

Mara hands her set to Hild who starts to sign the documents.

after a few minutes an envelope appears on Urd's lap.

She tears it open and looks it over nodding to herself she hands the documents to Walter to take it to Integra.

"There all done you must be the only person in the world who has the support and backing of both of us." Hild said as she hands the documents to Mara who hands it to Integra.

"Walter I want these documents to be put in the family vault." Integra said handing the documents after looking through them to Walter.

"Please enjoy your stay in the Hellsing estate Seras escort our guest to their rooms. Alucard you will decide you or Seras be following Mr Harry when he leaves for his school." Integra said as she take out a cigar from a cigar box and starts to light it.

"I think Miss Seras should be the one I don't want him to scare everyone in the school to death." Harry quickly said before he got up from his chair.

"Hmmm you are right Harry." Integra said nodding and looks at Seras who was standing at the door ready to escort the guest out.

"Yes he is right this is a good chance for her to learn about the other side." Alucard as he starts to smile his creepy smile.

"Yes she will be the one Alucard you will provide help when and if the need arises now if you excuse me I have a lot of work to be done." Integra said as she picks a file and starts to flip through it.

"!!???" Seras was standing at the door wondering what her master's master has just volunteered her for.

00000000000000

There finally another chapter done sorry for the long wait people lots of work and a pain in the ass writer's block.  
Well until next time happy reading.

Next chapter shopping in Diagon alley and going to the bank.


End file.
